


Most comfortable attire

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Crossdressing, Fourth of July, M/M, Thundershield - Freeform, Thundershield Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent day 2 - it's the fourth of July, and Steve finds Thor wearing a summer dress.</p><p>Inspired by Þrymskviða, and this picture: bit.ly/1f3XOhc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most comfortable attire

It’s Steve’s birthday, and the weather is unusually warm, even for July.  He goes to the kitchen to find a cold drink, but instead finds himself face to face with Thor, prince of Asgard, the Norse god of thunder - wearing a summer dress.  
  
"Uh… Thor, buddy," he manages, his throat suddenly dry at the sight of soft golden chest hair and bare, muscled legs.  "You’re… you’re wearing a _dress_.”  
  
"Yes," Thor agrees simply.  
  
"You know that, uhm," Steve struggles to keep eye contact as he searches for a tactful way to explain this, "You know it’s not… _customary_ on earth for - for men to wear dresses… right?”  
  
"And neither on Asgard, friend," Thor shrugs, his face open and mild, "but I enjoy it."  
  
Steve gapes momentarily at his teammate, who looks back at him unabashed.  
  
"You… _enjoy_ it?” Steve echoes, a little unsure if he wants to know more, but mostly curious beyond measure.  
  
"Indeed," Thor nods with a gentle grin, "It is most comfortable attire for this weather, and I find the pattern agreeable." He looks thoughtfully down at the bright pleated cotton.  "Also, the feminine undergarments are very pleasing."  
  
"S-sure…" Steve wondered if it was possible to burst a blood vessel through blushing too hard, "Who doesn’t like a gal in a, uhm, garter belt-"  
  
"To wear, Steven," Thor cut in, the corners of his mouth quirking up in amusement, "I like the feeling of it.  I have found silk to be quite satisfying against my… _lower realms_.”  
  
"…satisfying?" Steve choked, his voice coming out in an undignified squeak.  Through the crimson haze of his mind, he knew the bulge in his jeans must be betraying him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

” _Very_ satisfying,” Thor chuckled fondly as he stepped closer, his voice lowering to a velvet rumble. “If you wish, I could perhaps show you?”  
  
As he followed the thunder god to his quarters, helplessly admiring the soft swish of cotton against sharply toned calves, Steve wondered just what he had done to deserve such an implausibly wonderful birthday.


End file.
